This invention relates to electrically conductive materials.
Organic polymers which become electrically conductive upon oxidation or reduction are known. Examples of such polymers include polyacetylene, poly-p-phenylene, and polyheterocycles, e.g., polypyrrole. Most are electrically conductive in the oxidized state, although polyacetylene is electrically conductive in both the reduced and oxidized states. Applications for these materials include batteries, electrodes, capacitors, and electrochromic display devices (where the material changes color upon being switched between its conductive and non-conductive forms).